A flat-type (flat panel type) display device has a sealing structure obtained by pasting a second substrate such as a glass substrate to a first substrate on which a light emitting portion is formed from a stand point of protecting the light emitting portion (light emitting element). At the time of such pasting, appropriate substrate spacing is ensured by providing a gap material in a peripheral portion of a display area formed by arranging pixels including light emitting portions in order that the first substrate and the second substrate are prevented from contacting each other (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example).